For Eternity
by I eat a lot
Summary: Rin wants to be with Sesshomaru for eternity,


**Lady Shenzuki: Thanks for being patient with me and helped with my clumsy English. :) If there's anymore grammars mistake left, that's probably my doing, so forgive me. Thanks for the read. Review please. ^^**

* * *

A seventeen year-old teenage girl was being tied down to the cold stone floor. Around her was a big drawing of a magic circle symbol. Her hands and feet had been bounded; her mouth had been covered tightly to prevent her from screaming or escaping. The room was extremely dark, other than the candles' lights that were surrounding the circle; it was as if this was some kind of ritual.

There was a small toad imp, wearing clothes, and was walking towards her. The teenage girl tried to scream, or let out any noise that she could with her mouth covered. Her body was soaked with sweat. She tired her hardest, but with no avail, to break free and get away from the small creature. Then the creature spoke.

It could speak!

Her eyes widened in terror. It was not only walking like a human but it could also speak!

Such thing was not supposed to be possible!

No, it's impossible!

It shouldn't even exist!

This had to be a dream!

A nightmare!

"It is time," the toad creature announced loudly.

The teenage girl stared at the small creature as if he was the devil, which he probably was at the moment. Whatever the imp creature was planning to do to her could not be good.

Then she heard footsteps. They were light and even but felt like roaring thunder to the teenage girl's ears in the dark creepy room. Her heart was beating fast and hard, she felt as if it would rip itself out of her chest. Her blood pulsed so strongly that she could hear her head pounding with each wave of blood her heart sent.

The footstep came closer and closer until a figure appeared before the candles lights; it was a young beautiful woman. She was in her early twenties and was wearing kimonos. The fact that some people were wearing traditional clothes in the modern days was common, but she looked as if she was cut out from a picture of the past. The woman had a sweet and kind face, but that was unnerving to the teenage girl.

The lady came to kneel inside the circle; she placed a warm hand on the girl's sweaty face. The girl flinched at the contact, watching the hand as if it was a poisonous snake.

Another figure appeared behind the woman. It was a man with the strangest appearance the girl had ever seen. He had golden eyes and silver hair. He looked deadly handsome with a god-like face that at some other time she would be fawning and drooling over him like the school girl she was. His face had strange tattoos on them. His footsteps were so light she did not hear him approached.

"Rin, are you ready?" the man spoke in a cold baritone of voice that sent chills down her spine. The beautiful woman looked up and nodded. The small imp came to the woman and handed her a… dagger?

The teenage girl's eyes widened as big as her eyelids could open. She was struggling with everything she had got, trying to get away from the woman. But she had been tied so tightly to the floor.

The woman called Rin looked down at her sadly. The tall man looked indifferent and the toad watched without saying a word.

"Rin is sorry, but Rin has to do this," the woman spoke for the first time. Her voice was kind, but that did not ease the fear inside the girl's stomach. Not when Rin was holding a sharp, shiny dagger in her feminine hand.

"You see? Rin wants to be with Lord Sesshomaru. And for Rin to live… you have to die."

Tears were streaming down the teenage girl's eyes. Her chest heaved, rising and falling, breathing heavily. Her eyes were pleading, but she knew it would account to nothing. The woman was used to doing this. Rin was speaking as if asking for a simple favor, like borrowing a book, and not was not about to strip her out of her life.

She was too young to die, only seventeen, and she still had too much to do. She wanted to go to college and became a designer. She wanted to travel the world and settled down and have a family of her own someday. She didn't want to die.

"Rin doesn't want to harm you, but it is the only way. Lord Sesshomaru and Rin don't want to be apart and we finally found a way to keep Rin with him." Rin explained as if doing so it would justify her action. As if the girl would understand and give her life away willingly and said "Here, take it".

No, she was about to kill her! Soft sobs escaped her nose, looking at the crazy woman and her sharp dagger.

"Rin loves him so, so much," the woman spoke with such a loving voice as she looked up to her lover as if they were in their own little perfect loving world and was not about to murder someone.

"So much that she's willing to do anything." She smiled softly toward her lover whose eyes locked with hers.

"Rin wants to be live with Lord Sesshomaru," Rin lifted the dagger up over her head.

The girl screamed, sobbed, begged, struggled, and tried anything she could with her bounded limps and mouth, pleading for her life.

"Forever and ever." The dagger sank into the girl's chest, piercing her heart, her eyes widening, and her face grimacing as pains shot right into her brain, traveling throughout every cell in her body. The inhuman screaming of pain was ignored by the trio. Rin drilled the dagger deeper into the girl's chest, red blood gushing thickly out all over her slim fingers. The smell of blood and urn filled the room. And it was over.

To be with her beloved lord, Rin would do anything. Even if it meant to steal another woman's life.

.

July 11, 2013


End file.
